The Party
by Ice8
Summary: Set during Madeline's Party in the Break Part two. You'll see. Tristan's POV


Title: The moment I Saw You Cry
    
    Author: Ice
    
    Email: Corena711@AOL.com
    
    Rating: PG
    
    Spoilers: The Breakup part 2 and before
    
    Pairing: R/T
    
    Disclaimer: I own nothing, I am merely borrowing the song 'Cry' by Mandy Moore and the GG characters.
    
    I stalk into the living room after catching Summer making out with Austin in the bathroom. Then I saw her. She was with a friend, someone I didn't recognize, so she was probably from Stars Hollow.  They were encountered by Madeline and Louise who left when Rick and Mitch came up to them. Subtle guys. She talks to Paris for a while and Paris leads them off. 
    
    Summer passes me.  I follow her and she leads me straight to where Rory is.  I'm thinking, 'damn.'

"Summer."

"Can we do this later? There's a party going on." 

"Just tell me what you were doing locked in the bathroom with Austin." 

"Nothing." 

"Nothing?" 

"Yup." 

 "No." 

"Well why don't you tell me what I was doing since you seem to know everything."

"Hey you are my girlfriend."

"Ooh now he's a caveman. What are you doing to do, know me on the back of my head with a club and then drag me back to your Porsche?" 

"Summer please."

"Ooh, good song."  I watch her go onto the dance floor and then I leave and go into the next room.
    
    Rory just walked into the room where I was.  

"Oh sorry." I look at her. God she's so beautiful. 

"No problem." 

"I'm sorry." 

"About what?" I look at the piano keys. 

"About you and Summer." 

"I don't want to talk about Summer." 

"Ok. How'd you do on that biology test?" God. How sweet she's trying to change the subject. 

"What?"  I look back up at her and scoot over on the piano bench to let her sit down.

"The test. It was hard wasn't it?" 

"Yeah it was hard," I say not exactly sure where she's going with this. 

"I got a B+." 

"What are you doing?" 

"Talking about the test." 

"Why?" 

"Because you said you didn't want to talk about Summer." 

"I don't." 

"Ok, so I moved to biology. Sorry did you want to talk about spanish?" I laughed internally but then thought of something. 

"You just loved it, didn't you?" 

"Loved what?" 

"Seeing me get nailed like that. Must have been a great moment." 

"Not really." 

"Please. You loved it, she loved it, everybody loved it." 

"I did not love it." 

"I really liked her too." 

"Yeah I know."  I looked around. Half expecting Bag Boy to come bursting through the door trying to pick a fight. Then I remembered. He didn't come with her.

"So where's your boyfriend tonight?"

"He's...not my boyfriend anymore." My heart lept.

"Why not?" 

"He didn't want to be." What an idiot.

"Idiot." 

"So's Summer." 

"You think you'll get back together? 

"He was pretty set in his decision." 

"When did it happen?" 

"Yesterday." This guy is an idiot. I wanna punch his lights out for doing this. 

"Wow." Was all I could say. 

"It was our three month anniversary." 

"That sucks." 

"Yeah it does suck. Do you think you guys will?" Hell no.

"No, no. No, no, no, no, no." 

"So no?"  I had to smile.

"No. Hey, I'm sorry I gave you such a hard time for a while." 

"Oh that's ok."

"It is?" I was surprised. 

"Well no, but you're sad." That's Rory always putting others first. 

"Yeah well. I am sorry." 

"I accept your apology." 

"Oh man, it's a great party huh?" 

"Yeah not bad. It gave me a chance to catch up on my reading." I laugh again.

"You are very odd, you know that?"

"Thank you." I lean towards her and she leans towards me. 

"You're welcome." I kissed her. She pulled away crying. Oh hell. "I'm sorry, what did I do? Did I bite your lip or something?" Yeah that was sensitive.

"No it's not you. It's just - I have to go." She gets off the bench and runs out of the room crying. I lean back against the piano and hear the song that's playing in the other room. 
    
    ~~I'll always remember
    
    It was late afternoon
    
    It lasted forever
    
    And ended too soon
    
    You were all by yourself
    
    Staring up at a dark gray sky
    
    I was changed
    
    In places no one would find
    
    All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)
    
    It was then that I realized
    
    That forever was in your eyes
    
    The moment I saw you cry
    
    The moment that I saw you cry
    
    It was late in september
    
    And I've seen you before (and you were)
    
    You were always the cold one
    
    But i was never that sure
    
    You were all by yourself
    
    Staring at a dark gray sky
    
    I was changed
    
    In places no one would find
    
    All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)
    
    It was then that I realized
    
    That forever was in your eyes
    
    The moment I saw you cry
    
    I wanted to hold you
    
    i wanted to make it go away
    
    I wanted to know you
    
    I wanted to make your everything, all right....
    
    I'll always remember...
    
    It was late afternoon...
    
    In places no one would find...
    
    In places no one would find
    
    All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)
    
    It was then that I realized
    
    That forever was in your eyes
    
    The moment I saw you cry~~


End file.
